Breaking the bonds
by CupsOfKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel never expected to be chosen for the reaping, he never expected to fall in love with Blaine Anderson either. Hoe will he survive in the Hunger Games?


Kurt Hummel stood there, stiff and lifeless with a glazed look in his eyes. The only sign of movement was the quivering of his hands and rapid breathes through his red tinged nose. It was obvious he'd been sobbing. His gaze was aimed at the Indian man on stage, he was talking quite cheerfully but Kurt knew. Kurt knew he was faking it. All the handsom boy could hear was a faint mutter, it was all a fantasy, like a dream. Until it wasn't. It was a glimpse that struck Kurt with fear. From the corner of his eye he saw Finn's shocked expression, his look dripped with fear and anger and sympathy. Glancing around the vast hall, he noticed other's with the same expression, some even looked _pleased_? Kurt's mouth hung open, as if trying to figure out why he was the centre of attention until the distant mutter had become a jab in the gut.

"Kurt Hummel, come up on stage please"

The shock pierced straight through Kurt's brave persona, only when a hot tear rolled down his cheek did he realise he was crying. The atmosphere was muffled and he could barely make out familiar voices, one of them was Finn, his step-brother. He was yelling, no screaming, Kurt's name. The voice became hoarse and overrun with whimpers, Finn was crying.

Suddenly, Kurt felt himself being dragged to the stage, he wanted to run and fight but his legs wouldn't co-operate. He clung to the peacekeepers as his knees buckled beneath him, the voices were now lost in the deafening silence. Before he knew it, his was on stage shaking the Indian man's hand. Why was this man congratulating him on being chosen to go to his death? Either way, he was going to die.

"Now for the girl's tribute" He spoke calmly as he thrust his hand into the bowl of names. "Santana Lopez"

The patter of footsteps echoed in the hall, Brittany was now herling herself at the latina girl. The girls were whispering reassuring nothings to eachother, with one final 'I love you' Santana regained her sassy personality and made her way to the stage. Again, the man shook her hand and continued with the annoucement.

"And these are the Hunger Games tributes from McKinley high school" With one last sickly happy smile he strolled off. Both Santana and Kurt were led off stage into seperate rooms to say their, most likely, final goodbyes.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room hugging himself with his back to the door. He spun around quickly when he heard it creak open, he met his father's red swollen eyes, it was obvious he had been crying, he still was. The salty liquid left trails behind it on his cheeks, seeing this made tears sting Kurt's eyes as well. With one swift movement he leapt into his dad, Burt's, arms. Kurt gripped him with everything he had, burying his head into his shoulder, and mumbling apologies to his precious father. Burt released Kurt and cupped his hands on his son's face before smiling solemnly. He spoke quietly but it was enough for Kurt. "Whatever happens in the arena, I love you. So much. Don't you ever forget it, you've already made me so proud and you don't have to prove anything to me, Carol or Finn. I-We love you" He placed a single kiss on Kurt's forehead, it lasted an eternity and a second at the same time. Burt then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a ring dangling upon it, then he fastened it around Kurt's neck. The tributes were allowed to take one item in with them and this was something he treasured dearly. It was his mother's wedding ring, it was too small for him to wear and would probably get in the way, so he wore it around his neck proudly. With one last hug, his father left. Kurt dropped to his knees and began to sob again, tears streamed down his face and he couldn't care to wipe them away. He knew that he would have to be strong so he cried while nobody was there and whilst he still had the chance to. If he cried in the arena it wouldn't be the way he wanted to be killed, he wouldn't want his dad to see hims with wet cheeks and a helpless expression. No. He would fight until the end, he will do anything to make sure he would get back home and his embrace his family. He was determined to win.

Kurt _had _to win.


End file.
